glittered with stars
by charbrose
Summary: he never saw her coming, now he can't imagine living without her/ or roman reflects on how he and renee ended up here, matching infinity tattoos on their ring fingers and a new addition to their family [established roman/renee]


_a/n: these two were one of my first wrestling ships (shout out to adri), and after watching roman's unfiltered episode again – for like the millionth time, actually - i had to write him and renee again. they were so cute and goofy, i couldn't help myself. for renee's wedding dress you can find it on the website bhldn under the beach/honeymoon section; it's called the anaelle and the dress roman mentions her wearing on their honeymoon that she wears again while he's packing for the fatal four way in houston can be found on the same website in the same section, it is called the taite dress._

* * *

 **~*~glittered with stars~*~**

 **pairing: roman reigns and renee young**

 **summary: he never saw her coming, now he can't imagine living without her/ or roman reflects on how he and renee ended up here, matching infinity tattoos on their ring fingers and a new addition to their family**

 **rating: t**

* * *

Women were the last thing on Roman's mind when he entered WWE developmental, better known as FCW and then rebranded to NXT. His sole priority was his daughter. Football hadn't worked out, despite being an All-American defensive tackle in college, and he found out quick that the regular 9 to 5 wasn't for him. So he spoke with his father – Hall of Famer, Sika of the Wild Samoans – and began shedding the weight from football and training with him and his Uncle Afa.

A call from Stamford came about six months later.

He knew he was greener than most of the guys coming through the ranks. They had wrestled on the independent circuit for years, and he knew what they were all thinking; your name got you here. But he could careless about their opinions. Dusty Rhodes, Bill DeMott, Hunter Helmsely and Vince McMahon himself, those were the opinions that mattered.

He impressed them enough to get called up to the main roster along with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, creating The Shield.

* * *

His lips curl, his thumb rubbing over the infinity symbol around his ring finger, his mind bringing him back to the first time he saw _her._

It went without saying he was surrounded by beautiful women. Being beautiful was a pre-requesite for being a WWE Diva, but _she_ was different. Long cornflower curls framed pixie features, painted lips always slanted like she knew a secret before blooming into a bright camera ready (but never fake) smile, hazel eyes glimmered with mischief and alabaster skin glowed naturally under the backstage lights.

His heart tripped up every time, she turned toward him, holding out the mic.

He never saw the teeny five foot something blonde coming, but with every backstage segment, he found she was getting deeper and deeper underneath his skin.

"Whatcha doin', broody pants?" The bouncy tone of her voice brings him back and he laughs as he shakes his head. "Broody pants?" An arch of a brow, lips quirking wryly.

"You're staring out into the distance, all serious," Imitating his bass tone, making him laugh more as she twists her lips into a frown. "And you just so happen to be wearing pants," She creeps closer, reaching out to run a manicured finger along the waistband of his sweats. "Hence, broody pants."

"I ain't brooding," He defends, pulling her away from his side and in front of him, so he can wrap his arms around her. "I was thinkin' about," He drops a kiss to the crown of her hair and brings her left hand into his field of vision. " _This_ ," He traces the matching symbol around her ring finger.

"Yeah?" Her voice is soft, her hazel eyes turning a warm sable as she tilts her head back to meet his deepset brown eyes.

"Yeah... I was also thinkin' about how you came outta nowhere, how you blindsided me and now..." He bends, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. "It's like I can't remember what my life was like without you in it."

"You don't have to lay it on _so_ thick now, Romance," Cheeky as ever as she clicks her tongue. "We've sealed this deal, remember? We're stuck with each other forever and we've got the ink to prove it. Now, you can leave the toilet seat up, pretend to like my spaghetti, shave your beard and I can do things like not shave my legs for a week, wear my mud masks around the house, get a giant pink robe and throw out all my lingere."

More laughter rumbles from his chest and the next thing he knows, he's scooping her up in his arms and he's at the edge of their pool in the backyard. She's flailing and her legs are kicking before she clutches at the front of his t-shirt and buries her face in the worn cotton. He would never do something like this before her; jump into his pool with all of his clothes on, but she's made him more spontaneous, more free, and without a second thought, he jumps.

She pops up, sputtering, but her head's thrown back in loud, bubbly laughter a moment later. She slaps at his chest, and then starts shaking her whole body in an imitation of their lumbering bulldog puppy Wreck after his college football team's nickname, The Ramblin' Wreck, complete with her tonuge lolling out of her mouth. He splashes her while he laughs more and then she's trying to dunk him, but only succeeds in latching herself to him as if she were trying to perform a sleeper hold.

Before her, he'd never laughed so much.

The infinity symbol around her finger winks at him, and even though his mother will scream that they eloped, she'll start crying seconds later because she's just as head over heels for Renee as he is.

* * *

Eloping wasn't something Roman ever expected they would do. Though, Renee's family was smaller than his – she was an only – he always thought they'd have a big wedding. But he surprised himself by wanting something small and intimate; just them and JoJo.

He could see the planning was stressing her, and this was supposed to be a happy time. He knew being on the road and him not being there every day wasn't helping.

"We could..." He let out a heavy breath, unsure how she would react. "Do somethin' with just us and JoJo and have a big reception when we can find the off time."

Her eyes went wide and he could see the impending protest. He silenced her with a long drawn out kiss, their tongues tangling lazily and his arms lifting her from her tip toes. Without second thought, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up with one hand, pressed firmly to the small of her back while his other threaded through the shaggy strands of her hair.

"What about your family?"

"They'll understand in the end. This is stressin' you out, and it shouldn't. If I could be here..."

"Just because one of your moves is the Superman punch, doesn't mean _you_ are. Clark Kent ain't got nothin' on you, anyway. But this is your wedding, too."

"Your happiness and health is more important than some big wedding. Nae, I'd marry you anywhere."

"Yeah?"

"Name the place, set the time and I'll be there."

* * *

There's one picture – an actual photo – that he carries with him in his duffle on the road. It's Renee and JoJo passed out on the couch with Wreck slobbering between them. Before every match, he takes it out and presses his lips to the film.

He remembers being nervous about introducing her to JoJo. He knew, at the time, she longed for him and Galina to get back together. He and Renee hadn't been together that long, but something inside of him told him it was the right time.

"Whoa!" Renee gasped, sliding into the opposite chair as they walked up to the table JoJo was sitting at backstage. "You have th 64 crayon set with the built in sharpener! Man, I am so jealous!"

He should have known better than to be stunned how the tiny blonde jumped right in, no formal introduction necessary. He waited with baited breath for JoJo's response. A small smile crept across her face as she nodded, braids swinging slightly.

Renee reached for a crayon, twirling it between her fingers. "I wish my Dad was as cool as yours." She sighed. "He only gets me jewlery or sweaters."

A brief burst of laughter and then a soft, "Do you wanna color? Nana got me a new Princess coloring book cause I'm gonna be with Daddy for a whole week."

"I would love to color with you, JoJo."

"Okay. You're Renee, I've seen you on the show doing the interviews. Do you ever get scared when you have to talk to Kane and Bray Wyatt? I always fast forward those parts. They seem scary."

"I don't get scared; wanna know why?" Renee bends forward like she's telling a secret. "Why?" JoJo questions, doing the same as her toffee eyes turn curious.

"Cause I know," Briefly she looks over her shoulder, hazel eyes locking with his chocolate and then she turns back. "The Shield has my back."

"Daddy's good at keeping people safe. He does that for me. Like saying buckle up before we go anywhere in the car and I always hold his hand if we're walking. Does he make you hold his hand, too?"

"He doesn't _make_ me hold his hand. I do that because I _like_ him. Is that okay? Me liking your Daddy?"

It's like his heart is suspended in his chest as he waits for JoJo to answer. She fiddles with her crayon and looks away from Renee for a moment. She looks back and there's a little smile on her face.

She colors something and when she's done, she holds Renee's gaze. "Yeah, it's okay. Daddy's not as sad as he was before. He would always say no when I said he was sad, but I knew. I like when you talk to the Superstars and Divas. You're funny. I bet that's why Daddy isn't sad anymore. Cause of you."

An easy smile crosses Roman's lips and he turns, making his way to catering. When he returns with carrotts, celery and ranch along with strawberries, they're giggling and their heads are bent close, like they're telling secrets. He should've known there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

When he's packing for Houston – the Fatal Four Way's gonna be tough and that's where his mind has been since Balor` had to vacate the title – he feels lace when he expects cotton. Whatever his fingertips brushed does not belong to him. He plucks the object out of the drawer and finds the cream colored garter he slipped from her thigh on their wedding night.

A smile creeps across his lips as he twirls the lace around his finger. Though, it was just them and JoJo on the beach, she didn't let him see her until she walked down the asile. The night before when they got their matching infinity tattoos was the last time he had seen her. She said she wouldn't have minded a big ol rock to flaunt, but he'd definitely leave his band somewhere when he took it off to go to the ring and then came a taunt of, " **you know what they say romance, happy wife, happy life**."

He tried to protest but he knew she was right. While he wasn't Dean who would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders, he could be forgetful. He falls back against the bed, remembering laving her decoltage with opened mouth kisses and in a husky tone, his breath ghosting across her skin, " **i'd rather see you marked; it's better than some damn ring tellin' the world your mine**."

 _the real life love is under the mirror of the surface_

 _so cut my chord i want to know how deep we can take it_

" _aquaman" - by walk the moon_

He hadn't expected what he saw walking toward him just as the sun was setting. All the air left his lungs the second she appeared. The cream color offset the alabaster of her skin perfectly. Her shoulders were bare and the top of the dress was semi-sheer with a ruffle. At her waist was a lace insert, hinting at the skin of her stomach underneath. Her hair was done in easy waves and adorned by the same crown of flowers that was around JoJo's head.

He, somehow, laughed when he saw her wiggle her toes and give a saucy wink before sticking out her tongue as she took her final steps toward him.

Everything about her was more than he could've ever thought. She did it again; blindsiding him just like when she pulled him into head first of living life again.

 _see the thing you've been chasing honey_

 _you'll never find it wearin' a life vest_

 _you gotta risk your neck, know in your heart it will be worth it_

"Looks like you found my present..." Brings Roman back and when he turns to see her leaning against the doorway, heat sizzles in his veins.

He recognizes the apricot silk draped over her petite frame. The uneven hem – _asymmetrical_ , he remembers her correction – swings to and fro as she moves from the door to their bed. Easily she slides along the length of his legs before straddling his hips, sitting firmly in his lap. This dress – he swallows as he feels himself harden – he slowly peeled away from her body while they were on their honeymoon. The only part of his thirty day suspension that had been worth it.

He toys with one of the straps and bends his head, his lips seeking out the soft bare skin of her shoulder. It's a weak spot and almost instantly she's melting. A shaky breath escapes and his eyes look down, briefly, and there are her nipples poking through. His ego can't help but swell just like his biceps give an involuntary flex when he feels her dainty fingers dance along his arm before her whole hand wraps around, making his fingers still.

"You got this." So assured and he wants to remind her who's in the match with him, but she doesn't let him. "You're never better then when the odds are stacked against you. Besides..." There go her hands, seeking and touching, his brain clouding. "I'll be backstage cheering you on. Maybe I'll even channel my inner rebel and rock my Mrs. Romance Reigns shirt."

"Don't go doin' that. You pull somethin' like that and you'll be traded to Smackdown. I gotta have my lady with me at all times."

"You never let me have any fun." An adorable pout crossing tempting lips, which he smudges as he draws her into a heady kiss.

 _so here we go head first_

 _no regrets and no rules_

 _we can stay as long as we want_

 _slow dancing in the darkness_

 _and all i know is i wanna be here with you from now on_

* * *

Those thirty days had been rough and regaining his footing after had been almost just as tough – if not more so – but she was there every step of the way. At the end of the Fatal Four Way, Owens was the one standing tall, title in hand. Hunter – the bastard – hit him with a Pedigree outside the ring and left him for Rollins, but his former brother got the short end of the stick just like he had. In a stunning end, the COO had turned his back on his one-time protege` and hit him with a Pedigree as well; setting up Owens for the win.

Now... Roman sighed heavily, pushing his fingers through his hair. He felt directionless, even though post Battleground he had set his sights on Rusev and the United States Championship. He felt like he was struggling through mud to get up a hill, and every time he seemed to gain momentum, he would slide back down.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table of their hotel room and sighed. 4:30 blinked back, mocking him, almost. He needed to get some sleep, to get his head back in the game. He looked to his left... The sheets had shifted when he woke up and the very appealing curve of Renee's back – bare – greeted him. He could see the muscles shift lazily with every even breath she took in slumber.

The sheets rustled and then she was turning, and he cursed inwardly. Sleepy hazel eyes peered from behind thick lashes. "Stop..." Not nearly as threatening as she intended.

"Go back to sleep..." He starts, but she cuts him off, yawning as she stretches and brings herself into an upright position. She doesn't bother wrapping the sheets around herself, she just scoots closer so she's able to wrap her arms around his waist. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she threads her fingers through his hair gently massaging his scalp along the way.

"You know it doesn't matter if you're WWE Universal Champion, Heavyweight Champion, Intercontential Champion or United States Champion, don't you? Because it doesn't, Ro. What matters is you're happy. I know Hunter screwed you again, but you're feud with Rusev wasn't exactly finished at Summerslam," She reminds him. "You guys didn't have a real match or anything. Hunter's going to get what's coming to him. Don't worry about that for now. You were excited about the possibility of being United States Champion, remember?"

"I was, wasn't I?" He remembers his heart feeling lighter and not being as weighed down as he had been post Battleground.

"President Romance Reigns sounds pretty hot," Cheeky and mischeivious as she playfully bites at the skin of his neck. "I mean, y'know, I'm just sayin'."

That night he takes the fight to Rusev; more focused than ever.

* * *

Lana had demanded a rematch after his win at Clash of Champions. Roman was more than fine with that, and when she told him to go to hell, he decided he was gonna take her and Rusev with him. This was gonna be settled once and for all, inside the most demonic structure in WWE history.

It was the night before RAW and he knew he had to tell Renee he planned on answering Lana's demand of a rematch while issuing the stipulation of his own. He knew she wouldn't like it... She couldn't watch his Cell match with Bray, she was so nervous. Now wasn't necessarily the best time for her to be stressed either.

A smile crept across his lips as he thought about what she told him the week before Clash of Champions.

The brand split had been in effect for about a month and RAW was headed into their first Pay-Per-View. He noticed she had'nt been feeling well and had heard her throw up several times. They had talked about – in an abstract way – about having kids, but they weren't planning anything. His first thought after watching her go through this was that she could be. Just the thought made him feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

He never said because he thought it was too soon, barely married for three months, but he couldn't wait until the flatness of her tummy gave way to a little bump and grew more round.

She had been thinking the same thing, apparently, but the sneaky little thing didn't say anything. Instead, she left a card on the bed of their hotel room and attached the pregnancy test inside with some ribbon. It was a blank card with a drawing of a baby on the front and inside in her perfect cursive scrawl was from _Big Dawg to Big Daddy_ and there was the plus sign staring back.

"The puking my guts up thing, it like eventually goes away right?"

Through the material of her loose off the shoulder sleep shirt thing, he can see the slow growing curve, and his chest swells with pride. Without preamble, she plops in his lap and curls herself around him. He rubs slow circles against her back, wishing he could take that part away. But even with the slightly sallow look to her usual bright alabaster hue, she's still beautiful. Maybe more so. She's doing something amazing, carrying their baby.

He pushes his fingers through her shaggy strands, curling a few at his fingertips and he wonders if the platinum could over power all the dark genes in his family. If he could be chasing a tow head little Nae around. He wouldn't mind. But he thinks of a boy, too. Someone to carry on his name.

"He's about the size of a grape right now," He murmurs into her neck, his hand leaving her hair to press against her stomach.

"The interweb is weird," She giggles. "They're like a poppy seed, a grape seed, kidney bean. And what do you mean _he_? _She_ could be very offended right now."

"We can't call them 'it.' That ain't right, Nae."

"We could call them X-23 from X-Men..." She starts but he cuts her off with a laugh as he buses his nose against hers, "Nerd," and she huffs. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

"How could we be..." He laughs again and she joins in, knowing exactly where his mind is going. It's October. What else would they call their baby, but Pumpkin, as they were conceived in October. "I swear, Roman," Her eyes narrow. "If you jinx me into having this over grown monster pumpkin of a belly, I will never forgive you."

"Shouldn't have picked a Samoan then, baby. We grow 'em big."

Telling her about having the rematch inside The Cell is forgotten as he lays down on the bed, keeping her close and they talk about Pumpkin.

* * *

"If you didn't look so good," Her arms wind around his back and he feels her slide against him as she rises on her tip toes, lips brushing against the curtain of his hair. "I would be so mad at you right now."

He had just walked through the curtain after telling Lana and Rusev they would get their rematch but it would be inside Hell in a Cell. He knew she wouldn't be happy, but he was gonna settle this score. He had a legacy to ensure, a family to provide for and to make proud. He was finally back on track, and he was gonna make sure Hunter and Stephanie hadn't forgotten just how leathel he could be.

Turning, he cups her face in his hands and says, as he bends so their foreheads are touching, "I got this. I'm more focused than I've been since comin' back. Forget that damn Universal Championship, I'm gonna make the United States Championship, The title on this show. I'm gonna do what I should've done the second I came back at Battleground, take everybody out. Ain't nothin' standin' in my way from now on. I got my girls and my Pumpkin to stand up for every night, and that starts with Hell in a Cell."

"We're proud of you know matter what."

"This match is gonna remind everybody that I'm back and more focused than ever."

* * *

Post Hell in a Cell, he's cradling Renee, her bump is still small and his hand spans its width. He feels her wriggle and her eyelashes flutter as a small smile creeps across her perfect lips.

Her alabaster cheeks flush and she murmurs, "It's like Pumpkin can feel you, like he knows you're there."

He can't help but arch a brow, lips twitching wryly. "He?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Leati," An elbow to his ribs and he laughs. She's getting better at pronouncing his Samoan name. "But a little you," A soft loving look taking over. "Wouldn't be so bad. I'm just so glad you're still in one piece. After this, no more hell in a cells for you."

"So you kept your eyes open this time?" He can't help but tease and there's another elbow. "Don't make fun of me. Your face," She sighs, tracing the stitches above his right eye carefully. "It's so pretty. Prettier than mine, even. You can't go getting it all beat up and sitched up."

"Thought chicks digged scars?"

"Don't you know not to believe everything Dean tells you?"

"That mutt gets more ass than a toilet seat, so I dunno, Nae..."

"To paraphrase Wu Tang, protect ya face, Reigns."

* * *

Now another photo has joined the one of JoJo and Renee. It's the ultrasound photo revealing Pumpkin's gender. His heart tightens as he looks at the shades of grey; he's going to have a son. He didn't think his heart could have room for anyone else except his girls, but there was still space.

In five and a half more months, he'll be holding his son in his arms. Jey's son will have a little buddy tagging along. His nephews will have a little guy to watch out for, to teach the ropes to. He'll have a training partner someday... Someone to carry his name, to protect JoJo like he protected Summer and Vanessa, even though he was younger.

He places his lips against the ultrasound photo first – Baby Reigns, it reads in Dr. Montgomery's scrawl across the bottom – and then does th same with the picture of Renee and JoJo, then he makes the sign of the Cross and heads out to the ring; ready to fight.

* * *

Wrestlemaina in Orlando has come and gone, and for the first time he feels happy with the direction things are going. It sucks that he'll be dropping the belt, of course, but he couldn't think of anyone better to drop it to than Sami. Their feud – starting the night after Wrestlemaina – has been going strong all the way to Payback, which is when he would drop the title.

Sami challenged him with his smaller frame and quickness. He liked the heel direction his character was going, using all the hate he had been getting for the past few years to his advantage.

But what helped ease the sting of losing the title was any day now his baby boy was going to be born.

Though, Renee complained about not being able to see her feet and called herself a beeched whale, he thought she looked gorgeous. The only time she looked more so was on their wedding day, and he told her every day. He liked how her upturned nose would scrunch and she'd mumble, 'smooth' under her breath, but would melt when he'd push a shaggy strand of hair behind her ear and tell her, 'believe that,' just so she would giggle.

They hadn't told anyone the name they chose; not even JoJo knew her baby brother's name.

On April 25th, a week before Payback, Malachi Manuia Reigns was born. His first name – the name of a prophet from the Old Testement of the Bible – meant messenger, which made Renee smile when she had found the name while doing a google search. It was unusual enough for her but grounded in something important to him, his faith. He found the middle name, which immediately made him smile. He knew Renee wanted to honor his heritage, which made his heart swell, and there was no better name to go along with Malachi.

He laughed as Renee sounded out the name, "Maan-ew-ea," and as he brushed his lips across her forehead while they stood in the now finished nursery he told her, "It's Samoan for happiness."

* * *

Being in the ring as the ref pounded on the mat while Sami had his leg hooked and then hearing the hollow sound of the bell, was tough. There was Cole's reedy voice from ring side, "SAMI ZAYN'S DONE IT! THE UNDERDOG FROM THE UNDERGROUND IS NO LONGER! HE IS YOUR NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION!"

 _let it go,_

 _let it roll right off your shoulder_

 _don't you know_

 _the hardest part is over_

" _little wonders" - by rob thomas_

Roman wasn't going to lie – not even to himself – the walk back through the curtain, without the US Championship on his shoulder – was tough. Even when he was shielded and didn't have to worry about the fans, his shoulders were still slumped. The satisfaction of knowing he and Sami put on a great match, didn't soothe him like he thought it would.

Then he heard, "There's Daddy," and that was enough to lift his heart.

The Ashes to Empire shirt looked good on Renee, hugging newly formed curves just so. He knew her ass looked just as good in her jeans. But he wasn't focused on that as she came closer. Two pairs of hazel eyes stared back; one set sparkled with mischief, the other beamed. In the insant he cradled Malachi, the US Championship was forgotten. All he could think about was how he was going home for the next two months; only a couple signings here and there were on his schedule.

Malachi gurgled as he tried to stick his toes in his mouth, making Roman laugh as he held him close to his chest, brushing a kiss against his downy chocolate hair.

"C'mon little man, let's go home."

"Home..." Renee murmured, sliding next to him in the Uber that would take them to the airport. "I like that." She craned her neck slightly, drawing him into a soft, warm kiss. "Do you like that Mal," She asked once they broke apart, tickling their son's chubby tummy. "Home? Do you like that we're going home? Yeah, that's right; Daddy's going to be with us for two whole months! Yay!"

"I'm sorry..." Roman started to apologize, he knew how hard taking care of a newborn could be, but Renee quickly cut him off with a searing kiss this time, full of heat and lust; a preview of what would come. "Shut your mouth, Romance. We were fine, weren't we Mal? Yeah, we were just fine. But now that Daddy's going to be home, we'll be even better."

Roman wanted nothing more than to stay with Renee snuggled in his arms, but when he heard a little wail over the baby monitor, he untangled himself from her; leaving a kiss on her bare shoulder and giving her pert ass a squeeze before slipping on a pair of sweats and making his way to the nursery.

Easily he lifted Malachi from his crib, snuggling him to his chest instantly and the piercing cry turned into whimpers. He rocked him back and forth before sliding into the rocker next to the crib. He remembered how much JoJo liked to be rocked and soon hazel eyes were staring at him in wonder, just like the angry red of his chubby cheeks was disappearing.

"That's my man," He said, rubbing his own cheek against his sons who giggled. "Mama laughs when Daddy's whiskers scratch her too. You sound just like her when she laughs."

"It'd be weird if he sounded like you, all fee-fi-fo-fum," Roman laughed at Renee's imitation of his deep rumble. "Hey, now," Pretending to be affronted. "Big Show's the giant, not me."

"He looks so tiny in your arms," Giggling as she slides onto his lap, the rocker creeking slightly. "But there's no safer place in the world for him. Or me and Jo. I know dropping the belt was hard, I could see it in your eyes when you came to the back, but I've missed you so much. I'm glad you'll be home, even for a little while."

"Droppin' the belt sucked, I won't lie, but I've wanted to be home like this since before Malachi was born. I've missed you both more than you guys could've ever missed me."

The rocker lulled both Malachi and Renee to sleep. Roman smiled at the sight and carefully rose from the rocker to put Malachi back in his crib. Brushing his hand across his hair, he gave his son another kiss before bringing Renee into his arms and carrying her back to bed.

Sure, the title was nice, but this – his son in the next room, snuggled in his crib and his wife in his arms, her hand splayed across his chest; tatoo on her ring finger in full view – was everything.

 _our lives are made_

 _in these small hours_

 _these little wonders,_

 _these twists and turns of fate_

 _time falls away,_

 _but these small hours,_

 _these smal hours stil remain_

 **soundtrack "aquaman" by walk the moon and "little wonders" by rob thomas**

 **ps don't favorite without reviewing**


End file.
